


of all the favors

by SalazarTipton



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Telekinesis, Unresolved Emotional Tension, bridal carry, designated driver, drunk alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “Michael?”He freezes. Alex never uses his first name. He risks looking up at him. Alex is leaning up a little to get a better look at him with the pull of sleep evident in his slowly blinking eyes.“Stay here tonight, please.”akaanon request: malex + "stay here tonight"





	of all the favors

Michael pulls the handbrake, but doesn’t shut off the engine. Instead he drapes his wrists over the steering wheel and hangs his head. This is not how tonight was supposed to go. He just wanted to get drunk, shoot some pool, and wander on home a little after midnight so he could hopefully have one night of sleep without tossing and turning, missing how spot next to him on the small mattress used to be filled by Alex. Yeah, Alex, the guy currently passed out drunk in his passenger seat. He steals a glance over to him and his heart cracks a little more.

“Alex,” Michael says just above a whisper. He knows he should wake him up, but he can’t bring himself to really try. It’s so rare that he’s ever been able to watch him sleep and not the other way around since Alex wakes up at the crack of dawn automatically.

His head is pillowed by his arm against the window, making his hair stick up in all sorts of directions. There’s still the gentle flush of pink over his cheeks from all the drinks he had and Michael really wants to brush over them to feel the light heat. He swallows harshly and turns off the engine.

He reaches over and gives Alex a small nudge on his arm. The man hums at him, but doesn’t make any effort to move or open his eyes. Michael shakes his head, cursing himself. He just had to go and offer DeLuca a favor and bring her drunkass friend home--the friend that just happens to be the love of his life and firmly ex boyfriend. Michael shakes the thought away before he relives Alex’s words at the drive-in again. They’ve hurt him enough the first hundred times.

Michael worms his hand under Alex’s arm and reaches the belt buckle, releasing him. He slumps forward a little, but catches himself in a quick twitch.

“Hey Manes, you should probably sleep in an actual bed. My window doesn’t look all that comfortable,” Michael says, a little louder this time. Hopefully Alex can’t make out how tense his voice is. Alex lets out a small whine, but manages to peer at him through stilted eyes.

“How did I--”

“Maria had me drive you. Think you can make it on your own?”

Alex sits himself up properly and tried to blink away the heaviness that settled over him during the quiet ride home. He’s looking more aware and alert than he was at The Wild Pony, but Michael wasn’t sure about his tolerance nowadays to alcohol. He watches Alex flex his jaw before speaking again.

“Would you mind…?” Michael’s out of the car before he can finish the sentence. He’s never been able to deny Alex anything, especially not when he needs help. Maybe getting it done and over with as fast as possible will let him get away from this cloying feeling in his throat at the thought of helping Alex to bed--a real proper bed in a real proper cabin...Alex’s cabin.

He rounds the truck and waits for Alex to open the door so he won’t end up toppling out of the cab. He tries to keep the smile off his face as Alex struggles with the handle for a second, but by the look he shoots him, Michael’s sure he failed. He helps him out of the truck and tucks himself against Alex’s side as he steadies himself on his crutch.

“Keys are in my pocket,” Alex says once he’s got himself situated.

Michael steels himself and makes sure he’s got a hold on Alex as he sways a little backwards before he reaches into the front pocket of his jeans and tugs out his keys. The short walk to the porch is harder than he expects, but they make it all the same. Thankfully, Alex is too far gone to realize the nudge on his other side keeping him moving shouldn’t be possible since he knows where both of Michael’s hands are. He helps him up the small step and leans Alex against the wall of the cabin and holds up the keys.

“Which one?” he asks.

Alex points in the general direction of his hand and says, “that one.”

Somehow, he refrains from laughing at him. His cheeks are even more flushed from the walk and Alex never did fix his hair. Michael wishes he could reach out and comb his fingers through it. Instead, he blocks Alex’s view of the lock with his hip and pretends to open it with a key while actually focusing on turning the deadbolt from the other side with his power. They stumble inside and Alex tried to make his way to the couch.

“Ah ah ah, you need your bed dude.”

“That’s too far. My leg is all weird and I just wanna sleep,” Alex grumbles.

Michael doesn’t stop his from settling down against the cushions, but before he can make himself comfortable Michael stoops down and cradles Alex against him in a bridal carry. Alex lets out a surprised squawk that does manage to pull a chuckle out of Michael. He hastily wraps his arms around Michael’s neck, hitting him in the face with one in the process, before Michael heads deeper into the house towards his bedroom.

It doesn’t take longer for Michael to find it and set Alex down on the bed. He immediately falls back against his pillows. Michael smiles down at him briefly before moving towards the door.

“Wait,” Alex mutters as if part of him was hoping Michael couldn’t hear him.

“I’m just going to grab your crutch from the couch,” Michael says, dismissing him and heading back out into the hallway. He can’t look at the wistful, sad eyes Alex is sending him right now. He needs to get him settled and get out before he does something really stupid.

After gathering himself, he pulls the crutch towards him with his mind--not willing to go to far in case Alex needs him for something--anything. When he pushes back into the bedroom, Alex is still on top of the blankets, fully clothed with his eyes shut and his head resting on one arm and his pillow.

I’ll never see him like this again, he can’t stop himself from thinking.

Michael quiets his steps over to the nightstand where he rests the crutch. He could just leave. He promised to get Alex in bed, and he did. His deed is done, but he can’t bring himself to walk out the door and back to his truck knowing that sleeping with the prosthetic on isn’t going to do Alex any favors. He heaves out a heavy sigh.

He reaches out to undo the button on Alex’s jeans, but stops himself. Alex doesn’t want him any more. He won’t do anything aside from take off the prosthetic and get him under the blankets, but it still feels like an invasion of privacy or something. He knows he’s already pushed it with the telekinesis tonight when Alex could have easily noticed, but that doesn’t stop him now. He focuses and the button on his jeans pops open. They slide down his thighs and stop just after his knees. Michael switches to using his hands and pulls off Alex’s boots and the jeans the rest of the way.

He’s watched Alex don his prosthetic more than a handful of times, so getting it off isn’t much of an issue. He sets it beside the crutch and lightly tosses the sock on the nightstand. Michael tugs at the blankets until Alex shifts in his sleep enough from him to get them out from under him. His sight begins to shimmer in front of him from the tears building up on his lash line. He moves to get up and get the hell out of here before he loses himself.

“Michael?”

He freezes. Alex never uses his first name. He risks looking up at him. Alex is leaning up a little to get a better look at him with the pull of sleep evident in his slowly blinking eyes.

“Stay here tonight, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! my inbox over on [tumblr](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/ask) is always open for prompts if there's something you'd like to see [there's just no guarantee].  
> please let me know what you think in the comments. i'd love to hear from you! kudos/comments keep me going ❤️❤️


End file.
